heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man
Tony Stark: CEO of Stark Industries. Noted playboy and womanizer. Brilliant, but flakey, in the minds of most. Then there's his bodyguard, Iron Man...or IS it his bodyguard? There are rumors... Background Anthony Stark was born with a silver spoon. His father was the successful entrepreneur Howard Stark...who gave his son every advantage money could buy. The best schools, the best stimulation for his mind...and it was clear early on that the young man was exceptional. 'Gifted', as they put it. It was also clear that his personality might get in the way of his success. So might something else. Again, Howard gave his son every advantage money could buy. It was in those things money cannot acquire that the lack fell. Perhaps it was not so much that Howard did not love his son, or even that he did not have time for him, as that they clashed from the start, but the truth is...Tony rarely saw his father. When he did, they fought. The two men...simply did not get on. Tony's personality did, perhaps, interfere with his potential. Adolescence was difficult for him...torn between the desire to party and be popular and the fascination of science and engineering. He graduated high school early and with extra college credits, and went to MIT, where he double majored in physics and engineering, and finished even that early. He should have gone straight into R&D...where he would no doubt have been happy...but a tragedy interfered with that. The premature death of Tony's father, with none of the issues between them resolved, caused the young man to go on a drinking and partying binge. Recovering from his grief, he found himself owner and CEO of Stark Industries. It should have been a disaster...from what everyone knew of young Stark and his reputation. It was not. If anything, the company became larger and more successful with him at the helm...perhaps because he had a knack for choosing good subordinates. Stark Industries obtained several valuable contracts, mostly to the defense industry. Armor and weapons was what Stark did, and what they did well. One such contract was to supply missiles to troops in Afghanistan. Stark, now almost thirty, elected to go do the demonstration himself. It was one of the 'crazy stunts' for which the man had become known for. It was perhaps the worst mistake he ever made. Wounded in an insurgent attack and kidnapped, Stark found himself alone and with very little chance of survival in a hostile camp. They attempted to force him to build weapons for them. Instead, he constructed the first...rough, clunky...Iron Man suit and used it to make his escape. Exact details were kept secret. Returning to America, Tony underwent emergency surgery to try and repair the damage to his heart...but only with the help of a device of his own design was he able to survive. Now dependent on technology to live, he also underwent a sea change. Stark Industries began to move away from weapons research, focusing more on aerospace, on smart home designs. On things intended to help people live, not help them die. Although the public knew little of what had happened beyond 'he was kidnapped', it was obvious the events had had a profound effect on him...although neither that nor his heart problems slowed down his partying ways. Meanwhile, he designed a better Iron Man suit...and then finally a third. Claiming to be an employee of Stark Tech...a member of his security staff deployed to assist and protect civilians as a form of community service, Iron Man began to be active as a superhero. But the government was not so keen on this, making several bids to obtain the technology. As part of the eventual compromise, Tony agreed that Iron Man would become a registered hero, working for the government and under their rules. He revealed his identity to them...but not to the general public. Yet. MUX History * Member of The Sentinels * Currently dating Jean Grey Logs * 2010-10-08 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Wildcat Verse Wildebeest - There is a wicked fight between Wildcat and Wildebeest, and Tony gets to flirt with...I mean gather information from Roulette! * 2010-10-26 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Team-Up Part 1 - Invited to Grant's Gym, Tony meets with Grant for a heart-to-heart about the Meta-Brawl, all without actually saying the words outright. * 2010-11-05 - Meta-Brawl for Life: End of the Line - A final battle where only one can survive, while Wildcat and Erik the Red struggle to live, Wildebeest and Wonder Girl break out the prisoners and Tony Stark gathers evidence. * 2011-01-13 - Alien Invasion? - Space Visitors Incoming - Stark asks to meet with Grant about a very disturbing space discovery. Will the Sentinels join forces with outside help to face the upcoming challenge? * 2011-01-26 - Alien Invasion? - Subway Stampede - When cars stampede of their own apparent free will and a subway train goes runaway, our heroes must figure out and put an end to a strange technical glitch before it's too late! * 2011-01-28 - Alien Invasion? - Toys Gone Wild - The Sentinels encounter two new challenges: toys running amuck and Cassandra Cain. * 2011-05-25 - The Knight and the Angel - When a little girl is kidnapped, Elizraim Menai teams up with Iron Man to bring her back home. * 2011-07-28 - Drinking Buddies - Out for a night on the town, Tony Stark finds himself near a rather boisterous fellow patron. But is everything as it seems? * 2011-07-29 - Snakes Stop a Train - Susannah is aboard a rush-hour subway train that is disabled on the tracks. She discovers HYDRA agents using the train's stoppage to block the tunnel to allow them underground access beneath buildings in Midtown, and decides this is a job for Man-at-Arms. Iron Man and Superboy respond to the commotion. * Brilliance in the Room - Susan Storm and Janet van Dyne encounter Tony Stark at a tech business convention. * Not So Invisible Helper - The Sentinels are called for help with a bridge collapse in Louisianna, and Iron Man responds. He finds the bridge isn't collapsing the way he would expect, and eventually discovers the No So Invisible Woman who was holding it up. * Beauties and Mysteries - On a visit to the Hellfire Club, Tony Stark encounters one of the new dancers and entertainers there, Voodoo, and is very intrigued. So is she, or so she seems. * The Sleeper Has Awakened - A Department of Defense train is hijacked by Advanced Idea Mechanics, and several heroes (Invisible Woman, Winsome Wasp, Phoenix, Iron Man) respond. * Stark Stalker - Tony Stark and Jean Grey are getting ready to go out on a date when they encounter Voodoo stalking after a Stark Enterprises employee. Or is he? * Dealing With Tabloids - Mortified by recent tabloid stories, Susan Storm is trying to play it low key and fly under the radar, when she runs into Tony Stark. He recognizes her, and tries to help her out, while also giving her some advice about how to deal with this sort of thing. He would know. * Beekeepers and Gargoyles, Oh My - More trouble from AIM, as they hit a transport carrying various advanced tech, including some from StormDyne Applied Sciences with the help of the Grey Gargoyle. Invisible Woman and Iron Man respond. Afterwards, he tries to convince her to join the Sentinels instead of staying independent. Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Taken